zagtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabel
is one of the main protagonists of Sammy & Co. She is an octopus who's a student in Lulu's class in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. Appearance Annabel is a pink octopus with turquoise eyes. Personality Annabel is sweet, cheerful, and naive young octopus. With an optimistic and happy attitude, Annabel cares for everyone around her, often showing much gratitude, and she likes helping them. She is a very bubbly young octopus who's a little absent-minded and ignorant due to she's raised by her overprotective mother Margaret all her life before she meets Ricky and Ella. Possibly Annabel's greatest flaw is also her greatest strength. Due to her strong sense of kindness and goodwill upon others, the young octopus can at times be gullible and it can occasionally lead her to a downfall (as she is naive), though. She is also completely unaware of the dangers of the ocean and can get herself into trouble without realizing, sometimes treating an adventure like a game. But Annabel is a very caring friend with her own sense of logic and willingness to help those in need. Relationships Ricky and Ella When Ricky and Ella are searching for Sammy and Ray to rescue them after they're captured by a gang of poachers in A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise, the hatchlings both met Annabel and her mother Margaret. Because of Annabel's innocence due to she's a baby at that time, Annabel immediately befriends the two turtles and she and her mother both help them travel to get to "The Tank" to rescue the two grandfathers. Even around seven years after the events of the film and the events of Sammy & Co take place, Annabel is still friends with Ricky and Ella and they, along with Pipo, all go off on many adventures together. However out of the two, Annabel views Ella as her best friend and they both support each other a lot. This is especially seen in the episode "The Lucky Charm" when Ella believes that she's "cursed" with bad-luck and she thought Annabel is her "lucky charm" who help restore her luck whenever she's near her. When it's revealed that the reason behind Annabel's good-luck is because of her lucky rock, Annabel encourages Ella that she doesn't need a good-luck charm to rescue Ricky when he's captured by a giant squid in the bottomless rift and that all she need is her friends to believe in herself. Pipo As the only members of the group to not be a turtle, Pipo and Annabel are very close despite being polar opposites when it comes to their personalities. They're both very loyal to Ricky and Ella, and they would often help them in need. Whenever the two turtles got into a fight, Pipo and Annabel would both serve as their mediator to help find an alternative solution for them. Margaret Annabel loves her mother very much since she raises her since she was a young baby as seen in A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise. Since Margaret is now the seaweed harvester of the reef village, Annabel would often helps her harvest the food supply for the other villagers. And according to Annabel in the episode "Fortune and Fib Telling", she wants to be a seaweed gardener just like her mother when she grows up. The Rockfish Like the rest of her friends, Annabel doesn't like Glitz, Crudd, and Babbles since they like to bully her and her friends, and the Rockfish are on Big Boss's side. Although, she can be a bit ignorant and often try to be friendly with them despite their obvious meanness. The only time in which Annabel successfully befriend a member of the Rockfish is Crudd in the episode "The Pearl Hunt". When Annabel and Crudd were force to be partners for a pearl scavenger hunt organized by Lulu to teach his students the importance of teamwork, she immediately bonds with Crudd and they play around instead of searching for the pearl. But because of Annabel's naiveness, the Rockfish would easily bully her and she would often unable to stand up for herself because of her kindness and lacking any strength to come up with a comeback to them. Big Boss Like the rest of her friends, Annabel doesn't trust Big Boss because of his desire to rule the reef village with an iron fin. And because of Annabel's loyalty to her friends, they would all often work together to foil Big Boss's numerous plans before he overthrow Sammy as the village chief and take over the reef. Marco and Philippe Since Marco and Philippe are both henchmen to Big Boss, Annabel doesn't trust them and she views them as her enemies Jax Just like with Marco and Philippe, Annabel doesn't trust Jax since he's heavily associate with Big Boss. Trivia * In the end credits for A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise, Annabel is credited as "Baby octopus Annabel". * According to the official Sammy & Co website, Annabel is the only one who believes that Lulu's claws really speaks and she's unaware of his dissociative identity disorder.http://web.archive.org/web/20160117051348/http://www.sammy-series.com/en/characters * Out of the four main characters, Annabel has the least amount of lines. * AAnnabel can use her tentacles to make others either fall asleep or hypnotize them and she also knows how to untie knots in a fishing net. * According to Annabel in the episode "Fortune and Fib Telling", she wants to be a seaweed gardener like her mother Margaret when she grows up. * According to Annabel in the episode "Wild Life", she get lost all the time. Gallery Promotional artwork Sammy's Escape from Paradise - Poster.jpg Sammy & Co.jpg Sammy & Co Netflix promotional artwork.jpg Renders Annabel Render.png Annabel Render 2.png Annabel Render 3.png See also * Annabel on the Sammy Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Sammy & Co characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Animals